Until Eternity
by BlinkingCanuck
Summary: This story is about an OC, Kaito, who meets up with May. Both of them end up going through a journey together. Based on ultrastrife's Wait for me until the end of time
1. Chapter 1

Heya! Welcome to this fanfic called "Until eternity", which is about Kaito, a young promising pokemon trainer who goes to Hoenn for vacation. He eventually meets up with a older May, something clicks between the both of them and they go through a journey of revenge, sorrow, love and lust. Oh yeah, this story is rated M for a reason. Ahem So any kiddoes are going to have to leave.

Honestly, this story is not completly mine, so credits to ultrastrife for making the first few chapters here in (the first two are going to be a slightly different) , I couldn't help but go on with his/her story since it had alot of potential.

Oh, this reminds me-

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, all rights to Nintendo/Pokemon company. This story is only for fun. Blah blah blah. So, no sueing, m'okay?

_**Ch.1: Two very different souls**_

The teenager looked at the sky. His blue hair was spiky so the sun didn't get in his greyish eyes. His white jacket, grey shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers let the sun go past them and warm his cold, muscular body. He was on a cruise ship, heading to the Hoenn region, and he had to come for two different regions. One was that he was a pen named famous author, the other was that he was the Johto leauge champion, and had nothing more to learn there. It was time for him to move on, and he didn't have any fond memories of Johto either. His family treated him like he was their slave and had abused him for ten years. It was hard to believe he was 18 now. Eight years of journeying across the land, with his tiny Cyndaquil which he lovingly nicknamed Blaze. Blaze had helped him win every battle, and helped him catch every pokemon he had caught and is now on his team or resting with Professor Elm, one of the only people he trusts in the Johto region. He sighed. "Kaito, you've had a hard life. I think you've earned this vacation." he said to himself. Then he closed his eyes, and let the sun warm him up.

"MAY! WAKE UP!" A teenage boy shouted. A girl with a serious case of bed head yawned and said, "Max, it's too early for this." Max entered her room. He had changed a lot since they parted ways. He had come home for a break after starting his pokemon journey with his Torchic. It was now a Blazekin and he had his own team. He also had seven badges, with number eight coming his way. He had traded his glasses for contact lenses, his body was muscular, and he was going to become professer Birch's assisstant soon. May, she had also changed. Her butt was round and firm, and her breasts became massive, bring the chest of others to shame. Her whole body was curvy and perfect, and her face retained her girlish charms and cuteness. She had won the Grand Festival in every region and came back home to rest. "May, its noon. wake up. You're 18 now, do I still have to call you to wake you up?" Max asked her. May yawned again. "No." she mumbled as she dragged herself to the bathroom and a cold shower.

"OI! Wake up!" Someone shouted. Kaito opened his eyes. "Is it time for dinner?" he asked. "No. It's time for a battle." The stranger said, who was one of the sailors on the ship. Kaito stared at him for a minute, then went back to sleep. "I don't want to battle." he mumbeled. "Are you a coward?" The sailor asked. "No, but I do not want to humiliatingly kick your ass." Kaito said, now getting annoyed. "THAT'S IT! NOW WE BATTLE!" the sailor shouted, picking Kaito up and throwing him back a bit. "Go Kingdra!" he shouted, throwing his pokeball and revealing his pokemon, which looked like an overgrown seahorse. Kaito shook his head and took out his pokeball. "Go Meganium." He said, throwing the ball and revealing his grass type pokemon. "Vine whip." His pokemon obeyed and two vines came out of the flower around its neck and whipped the Kingdra silly as it fell to the ground, knocked out. "Now go away." Kaito said, sleeping on a bench while the Sailor wondered how his prize pokemon was beaten in one move.

May covered her now beautiful busty body in a towel and fixed her hair in the mirror. A cold shower always woke her up no matter how sleepy she was. She looked at her new clothes. A short skirt, and small top, and her bandanna, which she had since she could remember. Her socks and shoes were still the same, as were her gloves and side pouch. "Eight years, since I last saw them." She said to herself, thinking of Ash and Brock. After dressing, she ate a small breakfast and grabbed a book off the table. It was by a new author, one that was becoming rapidly famous, and for good reason. His books always left the readers on their seats, wondering what would happen next. May was one of those readers. She was about to pick up where she left off when Max shouted, "Hey May, that guy who writes the books you read is doing a book signing tomorrow." May squealed. She was also part of the gossip eaters on who the mystery author looked like, actually they guessed about his whole life. May prayed he was hot and single, and young. She was soon lost in one of the books 'hotter' chapters, pretending the characters were replaced with her and the mystery author...


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! Welcome to this fanfic called "Until eternity", which is about Kaito, a young promising pokemon trainer who goes to Hoenn for vacation. He eventually meets up with a older May, something clicks between the both of them and they go through a journey of revenge, sorrow, love and lust. Oh yeah, this story is rated M for a reason. Ahem So any kiddoes are going to have to leave.

Honestly, this story is not completly mine, so credits to ultrastrife for making the first few chapters here in (the first two are going to be a slightly different) , I couldn't help but go on with his/her story since it had alot of potential.

Oh, this reminds me-

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, all rights to Nintendo/Pokemon company. This story is only for fun. Blah blah blah. So, no sueing, m'okay?

On a side note, next chapter things will start getting a little more interesting- Uh..well, you'll see.

_**Ch.2 Fateful meetings**_

Kaito really enjoyed his cruise to Hoenn, even if that sailor kept on challenging him, and losing. It was a nice way to unwind after all the years of serious journeying and training he had done. It also gave him time to write his new book in peace. Normally, he couldn't go ten minutes traveling on foot without someone challenging him. It was always, "I want your title!" for trainers, and "I want your number!" for the girls. They would occassionally ask to sleep with him and bear his children. That only served to make Kaito run. Now that he was in a new region, that would hopefully not happen. Or at least happen less often. He knew his pokemon also wished for that, since their feelings were connected by a very deep bond. When their master was not well, they wished for his safety, and vice versa.

May finished putting down the book and told her parents that she was going out. "To the bookstore to get another book." Max mumbled, which got him a fist to his head. She left her house, and looked at her new ride. She switched from her bike to a motorcycle. She put on her helmet, took off the safety, and turned her new bike on, riding off into the deeper part of Petalburg city. "I still can't believe Brock married that girl from the Battle Frontier. Or that Ash is actually dating that girl from the Sinnoh region. Or was it Misty?" She thought. Ash was always on the move, so all she got was the occassional letter and picture. As she pulled herself out of her thoughts, she had reached the bookstore where her famous author would be signing tomorrow. She bought the last copy the store had of his newest book and left.

Kaito took his first step off the cruise ship and onto the solid ground of the Hoenn region. The first thing he noticed was that every building was tall, and very busy. He could see people running all over the place. All the streets were full of people. "Hmm, well I can't really go walking..." Kaito said as he looked around and noticed one man who was about to get on his motorcycle. "How much for the motorcycle?" he said. "It's not for sal-" suddenly Kaito interupted him by putting a large sum of cash in his hand. Before he knew it, Kaito was riding the motorcycle and was going to arrive in Petalburg when suddenly...

Bam! He collided with another driver and they both flew off. Kaito slowly starting rising from the ground. "Ugh...what the hell is your pr-" he was saying until he got a good look of the other driver. It was a really hot girl about his age. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she said. "Uh..yeah. But I gotta get to Petalburg for something important." he said. May looked really guilty. " I'm May. Well, I live in Petalburg city. I'll give you a ride there on my motorcycle." she offered. "Sounds great. The name's Kaito. But, could I drive? A guy's gotta have his pride."

Kaito had no idea where he was going as he rode the motorcycle. When he somehow entered Petalburg City, he saw it was less crowded than the harbor town he was in a little while ago, and sighed in relief at that. He passed by the bookstore he was going to sign at tomorrow, and turned a corner to see the hotel he would be staying at. He parked the motorcycle and got off. He saw May was in a daze. He felt a bit sad that this would be the last time he saw her. "Thanks. Sorry for bothering you." he said. Then he turned around and took a few steps towards the hotel. Suddenly, he felt himself being turned around, and the next thing he knew he was kissing May. "I want to see you again." She said. His mind was rushing again, but then he held her and kissed her back. "I want to see you again too." he told her. He made a mental note to take her to the book signing tomorrow.

Kaito let himself and May enjoy their kiss for a few more minutes before he let go. "Let me check in and then you can show me around town." he said. He entered the hotel and signed himself in, threatning the person at the desk that if he leaked any information that Kaito was here, he would get a flamethrower in the face. After putting his stuff in his room, except for his trusty pokemon, he went back outside and into the arms of May. They both got on the motorcycle and Kaito started it up, and they rode off into the city. May showed him the mall, movie theater, popular resturants, places to avoid, the bookstore, and finally, a park. Kaito put the motorcycle on its safety and gave the keys back to May, who hid the keys between her 'assets'. "Simple, but effective." Kaito said as he sat on a bench with May, her arms lovingly around his waist.


End file.
